Therapy With Jake
by AshFF
Summary: Bella is having problems getting sexual satisfaction from Edward. In order to imrpove their sex life Bella goes to see Dr. Jake. Bella leaves Dr. Jake with another appointment and feeling like a new woman! She uses these new skills on Edward. Multi-Chap
1. Chapter 1

Second story, great fun this is, really. Read, review, enjoy :D Please notify me of any grammatical errors!

No I do not own _Twilight_ . . . at least not in real life . . . in my dreams, Jacob is there with no shirt and whipped topping ; D

**BPOV**

"Ugh yeah, yeaaaah, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I could not believe how hard Edward was fucking me. My mind is being blown right now. He's really getting into it, which is shocking because he is one of those missionary position, every Friday night type of guy. As long as I get some lovin' I don't complain but tonight, he was an animal… my animal.

"Fuck yes Bella, you like me fucking your wet pussy like this? Do you like me drilling your wet cunt while I hold you down?"

"Hell yes Edward keep fucking me and grunting like the animal I know you are! "I want it harder!"

I could not help my reaction to Edward's super cock; it was just how I imagined it. Long, hard, beautiful and all mine. It seemed as though luck was on my side, until I woke up the next morning.

"Bella stop moaning your giving me a damn headache." This is my usual morning greeting from Edward, as you can tell our marriage is not what it used to be. We have been married for three years and the first year was filled with hot sex twenty-four seven. Edward fucked me on every single surface of the house. And now we only get our Friday night missionary fucks where Edward waits until I achieve my orgasm before he safely achieves his, in a napkin, next to his retainer on the bedside table.

All I want is a good hard fuck. I've come to my wits ends and I'm close to looking for some outside help to re- open our sexual relationship. It has come to the point at which my vibrator is just not enough. Old and trusty, my rabbit has been running out of juice, even with the damn Duracell long lasting batteries for quite some time. I needed a good old fashioned fucking and I was gonna get it, one way or another.

My friend Angela who is a lesbian and happily partnered for three years now since college recommended me to her therapist. Jake. Jake is not your normal run of the mill therapist, he's a sex therapist said to heat up your bedroom in three visits or your money back. Yeah, cheesy slogan, but at this point in my life I was too desperate to ignore the constant throbbing in my clit.

I set up in appointment with Jake, first by myself to make sure everything was normal, well as normal as can be when you're going to see a sex therapist, and seeing if this could possibly work. Not knowing what to expect, I dressed casually, yet still a little sexy I figure that I shouldn't got to see a sex therapist looking like a tired women who has had no real sex in two years, working to get her masters in college. Unfortunately that was exactly what I looked like, just a little sexed up.

I arrived at the building expecting lewd pictures and penis' everywhere. I however, was met with the image if a tasteful receptionist office and a pleasant smile from the women behind the desk.

"Hello… Bella? Mr. Black will be with you momentarily. Feel free to have some coffee or water while you wait."

"Thank you very much, Jessica, I appreciate all of your help." I sat down with my water in hand nervously anticipating my visit with Jake. Angela's success had made me want to drop half a grand on this guy so he better be good.

About eight minutes and forty-seven seconds later, not that I was counting, a huge guy come from around the corner looking for me. Holy good god, is this the therapist? Forget what I said about trying to work something about between me and Edward I wanted him.

"Bella Swan?"

Oh damn even his voice is like liquid sex.

"Yes that's me!"

"Follow me please"

I followed him unto a lavishly decorated office with plush comfy chairs and probably twelve copies of the Kama Sutra, not that I was counting.

"So Bella, tell me why a beautiful creature who oozes sexual energy such as yourself needs to see a sex therapist?

"Well," I exhaled. "My wonderful husband seems to not enjoy having… sexual intercourse with me as our marriage has progressed and when we do have intercourse, it seems forced and unwanted. I just feel very unloved and undesirable."

Wow that sounded lame, even to my ears. This sex god must think I'm some pathetic little girl. Oh well, maybe this won't be worth it in the end.

"Bella, have you tried to excite your husband-"

"Edward"

"Edward? Or do you just give up when he rejects your advances?" To be quite frank, Edward is a man and any straight man would not reject you in their right mind."

"Well I did try role playing once, but he came home too late and I fell asleep waiting for him, other than that, no not really." My answer sounded lame, maybe I don't excite Edward enough in the sack, or maybe he's just as boring as I think he is.

"Well I believe that if you show an effort that Edward will be very receptive to your advances. Here let me give you a few pointers."

Oh sweet mother of baby Jesus, please let me not touch this man inappropriately or cum in my panties, cause these are new, and lacy.

"You want to always give a sexy, sultry come hither look, so he knows that you're interested. Also play up your wardrobe and make the lightest touches ones of passion and promise."

"Could you give me an example?" Oh its official, I'm going to hell for sure.

"Oh, sure no problem. So… just lean over like this and-"

I couldn't help it; I leaned up to kiss his lips. "Ohh." I moaned out loud, how embarrassing.

"Umph! Bella what the hell are you doing? You're married! No matter how much I may wanna do you, how could you do this to Edward? Aren't you here to work out your issues with him?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Jake; I just really need some satisfying male attention because Edward never gives me any!"

"Bella, if you're sure, than just this once, I may be able to help you out." Jake sounded really unsure, yet the monster in his pants told me otherwise.

"Yes, I'm sure I want you so bad, it hurts so much, I-I need you to fuck my pussy Jake, please. Please talk dirty to me and make me cum."

**JPOV**

Man this chick must be horny, she's desperately asking for my cock. Well, I am her therapist, and who am I to deny a hot woman a good hard fuck?

"Oh you like dirty talk do you?"

"Ahh fuck yes Jake please, please fuck me!"

I was kneading her boobs; they seem like decent C cups. I could really have fun with this.

"Listen you slut, take off all your clothes and get on your knees, and start sucking my cock."

She looked at me with her fucking wide brown eyes, filled with shocked surprise.

"Now! Do you need me to say it again?" I told her this with a wink so that she would know that I was talking dirty to her as she asked. She quickly got back into the act and began to strip revealing her delectable body to me with the removal of each item of clothing. Bella released her breasts from their imprisonment and they bounced out, perfectly milky and supple. She then reached down to take her skirt off; her legs were showcased with a garter and stockings going down mid-thigh. Bella is one of the sexiest women I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen many.

"Like this Dr. Jake?" Damn her sultry voice keeps me hard.

"Oh yeah just like that, now finish stripping for me so I can fuck that pussy." My words were crude, and yet Bella loved it, so I kept it up. **(Pun intended)**

Next came Bella's panties. Bella's boyshort lacy panties, they looked new, and extremely wet. Just how I like them.

"Are you wet for me Bella? Get down on your knees and suck my cock!" Getting down on her knees, Bella unzipped my pressed slacks too take out my hard cock. Bella spit in her hand to get some lube and began to rub her hands up and down my cock before taking it into her mouth.

"Ohhhh yeah, suck that cock!" I can't believe how this feels, if she doesn't let up, I'm going to blow my load. "Bella, stop, stop, please, its too much!"

"Aw was that too much for the poor baby's wittle cock?"

Aw heck no, this bitch just called my cock little, well she is in for a rough experience.

"What the fuck did you just say? Did you call my cock, little?"

"I-I umm no?"

"Lay back, now!" I slapped a condom on from my desk drawer faster than possible. And got positioned outside of Bella's glistening pussy.

"You are really going to regret saying that." I thrusted into Bella hard, not trying to be gentle and not caring what she said. All I could do is feel and her pussy was tight and wet, she must do Kegel exercises.

"You like the feeling of my big cock in you huh?"

"Oh yeah Dr. Jake, you make me feel do damn good! Keep thrusting!"

I was grunting and giving her my all, I was sweating and my office began to smell like sex, it was incredible.

"Oh fuck Bella, I'm getting close, I need to cum, are you there?"

"Ugh, oh Jake, harder, please harder!" I sped my thrusts up hoping to bring Bella to orgasm before I had my own.

"Yes, YES! Right there, oh, oh yesssss!" Finally, I kept going in her as I felt my balls tighten and my cock grow as I exploded into the condom groaning and grunting like a Gorilla.

"Well Ms. Swan that was quite the productive session, same time next week?"

"Oh hell, yes, I love therapy with you, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. You Love Me. Disclaimer, Bella would've been pregnant in the first book if I owned all.

**BPOV**

What the fuck had I just done? I cheated on my husband with the sex therapist? Well, in my defense the guy is hot as hell and her sure knows how to fuck a woman. Should I tell Edward or no? Ugh fuck my life. How could this happen to me?

I'm still watching Jake as I put my clothes back on, thinking how crazy this whole situation has turned out to be. He has this sly look on his face like he just discovered the gold hidden by the Aztecs or something. Is this what he does with all of his clients?

I'm I just another notch on his headboard? Or should I say chair? Well, if he screws all of his patients on that chair and desk, I could see why. The height is perfect for several of the more fulfilling sex positions.

The most shocking part of all of this is that what I learned here may actually help my marriage in the long run. All I needed was a confidence boost to really put myself out there, and I got it.

"Umm, thanks Jake for everything," I hoped that sounded sincere, because I really meant 'thanks Jake for the amazing orgasm.'

"Oh trust me Bella; it was _no_ problem at all. All I want is to hear how this session helped your situation with Edward in our next appointment. Which you can schedule up front."

"When should I come back?"

"In about a week or so, see you then!"

And with that and a slap on my ass, Jake walked out, leaving me speechless.

As I approached the front desk to make my appointment, the receptionist gave me a knowing look and a card with the time and date of when I would next see Dr. Jake. Knowing I had only one week to seduce my husband and use the skills I had learned today, I planned on doing a little shopping.

2 Days Later

"Come on Bella. Just one last store, I know they will have what we are looking for!" Alice practically screamed. Now I remember why I never, ever willingly go shopping with her, the girl is crazy. We had been to Vicky's, the sex shop and even some secret hidden BDSM place and I still haven't found the right thing. This place looked high end, and actually tasteful. _Deidra's _is the name, let's hope I can find something.

"Well, we know Edward loves the color blue on you, so we'll start looking for pieces on that color and then move on to different sections to see what might bring out the fierceness in you!

**EPOV**

"I never wanted to have the typical American marriage. Get married at a young age, and then get divorced at a young age. Usually the one thing that keeps couple together is the great sex. The mind-blowing, body numbing, muscle clenching sex. The sex that sounds like wild animals. The kind of sex that you try to have in your parent's house when you stay over for Christmas. The sexy, unpredictable, in the back seat of the car, teenager libido sex.

I used to have that kind of sex with my wife Bella, but not anymore. We have gotten settled into life and work, the routine that all married couples have and hope to achieve. Bella and I have found our balance, we just haven't been able to fit a healthy sex life into it. I know she's frustrated. I'm frustrated too. She wants more and I just push her away, I'm too scared to do anything about it. I think I've lost my touch. The year of honeymoon bliss is gone and real-life has set in.

If I don't change my demeanor in the bedroom, I have a feeling that our relationship will be ruined for good. The next time Bella comes on to me, I'll be ready and waiting with open arms.

**BPOV**

"Alice! I think I've found the one!"

I found a tasteful, elegant and naughty piece of lingerie that looks very similar to the first piece I wore in our honeymoon.

"Bella, it looks just like the one I bought for you guys on your honeymoon! If this doesn't get you laid, then I don't know what will," Alice said with conviction.

What Alice said is absolutely true. I hope that this will ignite the fire in my dying relationship, and if it doesn't, then I don't know what will. I have faith in my marriage and I want it to work, of Jake taught me anything other than knowing how to use a dick, then he taught me that.

Alice and I went our separate ways after we had the plan set in motion. I would go home and freshen up, placing the naughty wear underneath my clothes and prepare dinner for Edward. Once he finishes his meal, I'll offer him a neck massage, and the games will begin.

3 Hours Later

For dinner, I decided to make Edward his favorite dish, a nice, hot, grilled steak with spaghetti. Edward is a manly man, and he like eat manly food. All of this extra preparing would most likely put Edward on alert that something is going to happen. He's a smart man, and will hopefully but two and two together and be pleased at my efforts. Just then I hear d the door open as I laid his plate out on the table.

"Hey honey, go clean up, I've got dinner on the table already."

"Oh okay Bella, I be right in." Edward sounded indifferent at best. I usually have dinner on the table, but today seemed different for some reason. Three minutes later he returned to the table and his eyes grew wide once he saw the selection.

"You made my favorite! It looks great babe!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I just might have to make more of his favorite dished more often, he seemed to like it a lot.

As we ate, we talked about our day, and about twenty minutes later we were finished.

"Would you like me to give you a neck rub Edward? I know how strained it can get at work," I asked ever so innocently.

"Actually, that sounds great, where do you want me?"

"Oh you can stay exactly where you are, just push back the chair a little."

I sauntered over and began to rub Edward's neck, working the kinks out one by one. Edward was moaning and getting really into it, which I took as a good sign. I finally started to kiss his neck and rub his chest before I got to the front of him and began to take off my clothes.

**EPOV**

When I got home I smelt good food and was greeted by Bella as soon as I walked in the door. I knew something was up, but I just went with it and cleaned up so I could eat. Bella had prepared my favorite meal ever, steak and spaghetti. It was like an aphrodisiac to me and I could not wait to eat it. As we ate, we talked about our day and other typical things. After dinner, she offered me a neck rub, and I loved those they relaxed me completely.

As the neck rub continued, it started to get more intimate. Bella began kissing me and caressing other parts of my body. My dick was definitely getting into it so I couldn't complain. Bella than stood in front of me and began to undress. My eyes traveled as her hand moved to her blouse and then her skirt. Once her clothes came off, she stood in a little piece of lingerie. Holy Mother of all things, it looked exactly liked the one from our first night as man and woman together. I knew this wasn't the same one because after I ripped the first one off of her I looked for another, and the store no longer made it.

Tonight would not be gentle love making, it would be pure fucking. _Fuck Her Gently_ by Tenacious D started playing in my head. It was slightly ironic and I loved it. Bella began to undress me, and a let her with no problem. If she wanted the reigns tonight, then she could take them. I was down to my boxers when she began talking.

"Edward, you know I love you and I know you love me. We both love sex and I miss how often and how hot it used to be. Tonight we are going to start going back to that." Bella said this with absolutely no room for rebuttal. If she wanted the hard, fast mind blowing, headboard-knocking, sweat-producing sex, then she can have it.

"Okay babe, whatever you want, just please don't stop!" Bella took off my boxers and took my cock in her hot mouth. She began sucking hard, I loved how wet her tongue was as it caressed my head and she took it deeper in her mouth. I was about to come when se squeezed the base of my cock effectively shutting my orgasm down.

"Since you've been neglecting me, you will make me cum with your tongue before I fuck you." Bella commanding me was so hot. I immediately stood up and laid Bella out on the table, moving our empty plates to the other side. I spread her legs and began kissing up her thighs and rubbing one finger up and down her slit, teasing her.

"Stop teasing me and like my fucking pussy!" This woman was in some serious need, and who am I to deny her? I working my way to her steaming love canal and began to like up and down slowly. Bella began writhing as I made my journey to the inside of her walls with my tongue. She immediately began screaming as my tongue stroked the inside of her sensitive pussy. I added my fingers and he started screaming.

"Fuck yes like that, use your fingers on me! Fuck yes harder, I'm gonna cuuuuuummmmm!" Bella's back arched off the bed as she orgasmed roughly holding my hair in her hands. She stopped bucking after a few minutes as I lightly lapped up the remaining juices before once again sitting on the chair.

"Damn Edward, I've missed you magic tongue on me. I think you've deserved a reward don't you? Of course you do." Bella then got up from the table and perched above my dick before slowly sliding on my hard erection.

"Oh fuck yes Bella, work that hot pussy over my cock!" I couldn't believe how good this feels or how turned in I am. I just want her to bounce up and down as hard as she can.

"Ohh yeah Bella, come on harder!" I was thrusting up into her as she was thrusting down. We had only been going at it for about eight minutes and I was sweating and groaning like an animal in heat.

"You missed this Edward? You miss fucking my pussy like this? Hearing me scream your name?

"Yes, yes don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" I was thrusting my hips up and my balls were full of cum just waiting to be emptied in Bella's pussy.

"Shit, yesssss Edward!" Bella began screeching and arching off of me as she reached her orgasm, sobbing my name in pleasure. I picked her up and laid her back on the table so I could pound into her.

"Ugh, ugh, FUUUCCCKKK!" I bellowed as I began to cum, my sweat falling on Bella as I released everything into her.

I moved us over to the couch so that we could recover, we lay in orgasmic bliss.

"Aren't you glad, we finally talked about this?" Bella asked cheekily.

"Hell yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter. Let's keep this going. In all ways possible ;). Dedicated to all those who have wished for Edward to man up and just give Bella what she always whined about as a human. If only Stephenie Meyer had taken that route.

AN: Short Chapter, another one will come on Saturday, I just have stuff to do for my birthday tomorrow. I hate getting old, soon I'll be older than Edward. =(

EPOV

I wonder what had brought all that on. It's like Bella somehow read my mind and knew what I was thinking. Not that I'm complaining over what happened, it was just seriously unexpected. I feel closer to Bella than I have in months. Sex is really the cure for all things great in marriage. I'm going to have to ask her why the sudden change in heart. She has been bugging me for hotter sex for a while. Even in her dreams, Bella was asking for sex, humping my leg and moaning my name. The girl is a wildcat and I have a feeling that tonight just released all that had been stored up and that there's more to come.

I moved us into our bedroom in order so that

"Bella, what brought all of this on?" My response was met by soft snores as Bella lay sleeping next to me. She looked so cure, curled up next to me after our intense fucking. I was thirsty and need some water, so I meandered into the kitchen to satisfy my needs.

Going into the kitchen, I accidentally knocked Bella's purse down and her whole life spilled out onto the floor. I began to place everything back carefully and meticulously as Bella would have wanted it, and then, something caught my eye. It was a business card for a sex therapist in town named Jake Black.

Bella had gone to see a _sex therapist_? What the fuck? Is this why tonight happened? Had our sex life really gotten that bad? This is unbelievable! I quickly finished putting her stuff back into the purse but decided to keep the card, I need to do a little investigating with this. Suddenly, I wasn't so thirsty. I put the card near my laptop and went back to bed, anxious for tomorrow to come.

What the fuck is that? I look down and my hips are thrusting up and Bella has her mouth around my dick performing a wake up fellatio. How can I argue with a wake up like that? I can't. Bella starts getting lower and I can feel the cum rising from my balls and traveling up my shaft.

"Ohhhh yeah Bella, that feels, ugh!" My hands are in her hair, pulling and tugging my way to a glorious orgasm.

"I'm gonna cu-!" I exploded in her mouth, holding her mouth to me, as I emptied my seed into her lovely mouth.

Bella swallowed then looked up at me and said. "Good morning," before getting up and going to take a shower.

"Well, that a good way to start the day," I thought, until I remembered the card waiting for me with the information for the sex therapist, Jake.

BPOV

"Oh my gosh, last night was amazing!" I exclaimed to Alice and Angela as we sat down to eat our lunch at work.

"I knew Jake would pull through, tell us all about it!"

"Did the lingerie work? I knew it would!"

"Guys! Let me tell the story and then you can ask me all the questions you want!"

"Fine," both of then huffed together.

I launched into the story of how I cooked Edward's favorite meal and had on the reminiscent lingerie on. I described the neck rub in detail and how I gave a little strip tease.

"When it came time to get ready for the sex, I let him know that I was in charge, and how there was no way that he would be able to control anything that was going to happen."

"Oh Bella, you naughty minx, we have taught you so well!" Only Alice would say that.

"I haven't orgasmed like that since our honeymoon. Edward was really receptive for some reason. I loved it and he did too!"

"We are so happy for you, congrats!"

"And you guys won't believe what I did for him this morning."

"You _didn't!_"

"You gave him a wake up treat?"

"Yep and he loved it, I love seeing the sexual side of Edward, it's been a while."

"Well, we are just so proud of you!"

"I knew everything would work out!"

"Yeah, you guys are always right!"

Everything was working out, I just hope that Edward thinks so too.


	4. Realization

**AN**: **It's been forever and a day since I've updated, but I'm back, with a new laptop and a promise to update twice a week until completion, which will be soon. This is going to be a little rough, in a number of ways, but bear with me through it. Enjoy as Edward finds out about Jake!**

**EPOV**

Jacob Black, a sex therapist. Bella had officially almost given up on our marriage; I don't know what to say to that. Our sex life was dwindling, but I did not think it needed the help of a therapist. I'll just have to wait until Bella leaves for work so I can investigate this guy further.

"Hey hon, are you getting ready to leave for work?"

"Yeah, Edward, I will see you when I get home! I love you!" Bella gave me a heated kiss before she grabbed her bag and left out of the door in a flourish.

As soon as her car pulled out of the driveway, I got my phone out and made a call to the office of Jacob Black, preparing to figure out the situation at hand. In reality, I can't be too mad that Bella wanted to better our marriage, I just wished she would have talked to me first. If I knew her feelings I would have made a better effort.

"Hello, this is Dr. Black's office, my name is Jessica how may I help you?"

"Ah yes, this is Edward Cullen, my wife Bella Swan has recently seen Dr. Black, and I was wondering if I could also get in contact with him?" I replied fluidly.

"If you wish to schedule an appointment with Dr. Black then you are welcome to, however, you would not be able to discuss any of his meetings with other clients, without consent from all parties," Jessica's reply made me want to punch her in the face.

"Is it possible to stage a phone conference with Dr. Black?" I asked getting very impatient.

"Yes it is, what day would you like to schedule your phone conference for?" She was back to being the cheery receptionist again.

"Are there any openings for today, within the hour?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"There is an opening at 10:15 but none within this hour. Would that work for you?" Damn, I usually work out between ten and noon, but I just might have to sacrifice for this session.

"Yes that would work out perfectly, thank you for all of your help Jessica."

"Oh, it was my pleasure! Dr. Black will call you around 10:15, so be prepared and ready to share intimate details about your relationship," she responded informatively.

"Okay then, thank you again, good bye." I hung up before she had a chance to respond, I could not risk this conversation being longer than it already was. I hope this appointment won't be a mistake and that Bella has stayed true to our marriage.

**BPOV**

Driving to work this morning had never felt this great. I couldn't believe how much Jake has helped my relationship with Edward. Every bit of information that he has told me had positively affected everything we do together. Edward and I talk more now and we're closer on numerous levels, especially intimacy. I have no idea how to thank him, I'll have to send him a fancy cookie basket or something.

I wonder if Edward is suspicious about my sudden change in demeanor, he seemed to enjoy it, but I don't know. He hasn't outright questioned me, but I know he's bound to. It's not every day that your wife gets transformed into some kind of sex vixen right before your eyes, I wonder if I should tell him about Jake. Not the hot sex, orgasms part, but the therapy part. I wonder what Edward would do if he ever found out that I had sex with another man, it would not be pretty.

Thinking about that has made me feel guilty, even though I shouldn't. I made a concentrated effort to improve my marriage and it worked, a little too successfully. I know how jealous Edward can get, but if he knows my reasoning maybe he won't get mad.

Psch, yeah right, who am I kidding. He's gonna try to go all macho on Jake, I mean, Dr. Black. Edward always acts all territorial and tough around other guys when I'm there, it's a big turn on. I'll talk to Alice and Angela about it and see what they think.

"Hey Alice, Angela, can I talk to you guys for a sec, privately?" I questioned, giving them the 'this is serious, girl-talk' face.

"Um, yeah sure Bella, we will be right there," Alice said, giving me an alarmed look.

I walked down to my office, setting my bag down and booting up my computer, anxiously waiting for Alice and Angela to come and give me some advice.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" Alice was of course frantic with worry, while Angela had some sort of smug look on her face.

"What's up with that look Ang?" I asked her, a tad bit angrily.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I know what you're thinking. Realization has finally set in. You've just realized that you cheated on your husband with your sex therapist," she answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed.

"I feel like such a strumpet!" I said frustratingly. "How could I have cheated on my husband? I'm supposed to work things out with him, and not Jake!"

"Jake helped you, that was the whole purpose of going to see him," Alice argued rationally.

"Personally, I think you should both go to see Dr. Jacob Black, who _knows _what wonders he could work for your relationship!" Angela stated calmly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

**AN: What is Angela saying? Should there be a circle of loving for our sexy doctor and struggling couple? Or should we let Edward fuck Jake out of Bella's system? Review and tell me whatcha think! New chapter will be up by Tuesday! :D**


End file.
